


Look on a King

by subjunctive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/pseuds/subjunctive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You heard me. Take. It. Off." They all had their little rebellions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look on a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).



> I wrote this for the prompt "You heard me. Take. It. Off." This was originally posted to Tumblr, and I've only changed a couple of words here and there.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Jane didn’t look up at him. Her pencil flew across the paper. “Calculating energy requirements. Like you asked.”

“And that . . .” Loki took his irritation in hand and tried to squeeze it down. “Requires my helmet?”

Pointedly she continued to ignore him. Not a one of these insignificant, impotent creatures had been worth more than the mere illusion of his armor, so he hadn’t bothered with it. Now his helm sat atop her head, gleaming and gold.

They all had their little rebellions. The hawk perched in the corner, and Loki could see, sometimes, the arrow aimed at his head. He would never loose it. Selvig was busy building his “back door” into the machine, as if Loki didn’t know (it could prove useful, wielded by the right hand).

Jane’s revenges were pettier. More trifling.

And  _extremely_  vexing.

“Take it off,” he snapped.

She didn’t stop writing. “Mmm? What’s that?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“You do it. I’m busy.” Childish. Petulant.

Three long strides took him to her, and he seized one of the horns, wrenching her head around. She looked up at him. Her eyes were that unearthly, crystalline blue he had grown to hate and fear. Even with the Tesseract to aid him, he couldn’t inspire obedience in his subjects.

“Do you wish to die this day?” he hissed into the face of her stubborn silence.

“I’m necessary to this project,” she said, with the perfect, calm clarity of the Tesseract’s knowledge. He could never gain her loyalty, but its influence prevented even her fear.

Loki shoved her again, pulling his helmet off himself with a vicious yank. It clearly hurt her, but she merely returned to her work as if nothing had happened. He wondered why it bothered him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look on a King (the Hypnotized by Jane remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227087) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
